Climbing walls can be a good source of entertainment for all ages. Different walls provide different levels of challenges, varying in terms of handholds, pitch, etc. This makes the activity interesting and allows a participant to find satisfaction as the participant progresses in skill level. However, the opportunities to participate in the sport may be limited based upon the small number of locations having such walls for use.